Recon
by Unfulfilled-dreams
Summary: Leon is alone, his small team destroyed by the very people he thought to be his friends. Can he make it out alive?


Don't own resident evil. Though I would kill you to.. I'm jokeing… or am I?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Leon stared blankly at the deserted hallway, pondering how he was going to get out of his current mess. It seemed as though too often he was forced into some awkward bind or another, but this, this went beyond awkward. If he lost here, he didn't think he could deal with the consequences. With an inward sigh he ran forward, stepping as lightly as he could. Should he be heard, he knew he would be caught.

_All right I have only a few more shots, 13 I think… I'm an FBI agent! This isn't supposed to happen to me!_

With a suddenly lurching stop Leon stooped to check, but gunfire a few rooms over quickly got him started again. With a start he shot down the hall, feet pounding heavily on the white tiled floor. He banked sharply into a small hall, hoping to lose who ever might be shooting.

As soon as he completed the turn he regretted it. The lights were flickering, casting eerie shadows along the walls, and enveloping the corners in darkness.

_Shit, if something comes up on me here I won't be able to see it. But I can't turn around, who ever shot was back that direction…._

Leon pressed himself flat against the cold wall, the comforting chill helping to clear his mind. His body was over heated, every muscle on its breaking point; every nerve shot. He had been active for hours, endlessly hunting. And being hunted.

Leon let his head lolling to his chest, his platinum blond hair drifting into his eyes. When all this had started there had been four, himself and a group of amateurs that had insisted he take them. Leon had taken them with little fuss; after all, it was going to be simple. There wasn't going to be any problem.

It had taken exactly two minutes and thirty-seven seconds for two of them to go down. The other had run off before Leon could stop him. Rookies, he really should have kept a better eye on them. If he had… well this might be going a little better.

Leon heard movement to his left, tearing him out of his thoughts. The small patter of boots was coming from the hall. The same direction he had come. The same direction of the shots. With a quick intake of breath he launched himself into a small gap between the walls. He landed awkwardly with a muffled clang. His jump had been ill prepared, and because of that marginal error he might have given himself away. With a swivel of its head his stalker turned towards his hiding spot. Both sat motionless, Leon sure it could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. It stared a moment longer, then turned heading away, letting out a breathy hiss as it did.

With a glare Leon sprung forwards, rolling lightly back out into the hall, with a quick, trained movement he aimed at its chest and fired. The impacts made soft squelching noises as they hit, and the creature fell.

All right, that was one down. By his calculations, there were four left.

Leon sprinted down the hall, trying to find a better vantage point. If he could monitor the entire building then there was no way the creatures could sneak up on him. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have anyway to reach his target. His lungs ached, and he was sure his legs were about to give out.

About five seconds later they did.

With a bang Leon was on his back, he rolled to the side, immediately listening for some sign something had heard him. Nothing came. Leon lay there a moment catching his breath and plotting out the best place to wait for his attackers. After three minutes and no new plans he flipped to his feet deciding that running really was doing him no good. If he was going to get through this he- 

A blast of air and a whistling noise past his ear caught his attention. That was the sound of a bullet shooting past his head. Someone and snuck up on him.

With a heave he flung himself to the side. Rounds thudded into the floor behind him, small sprays of something hitting him as they did. With a grunt he leapt to his feet and shot blindly at his attacker. The bullets hit home, the creature gurgled something and fell, spasming slightly as it hit the ground.

Leon held back a strained laugh, he was finally starting to win.

With quick deliberate steps he walked over to the still form and took its ammunition. Though he told himself not to, he looked at its face. It was a young woman, a woman he knew.

"Claire…"

With a small sigh he brought his fingers to her eyes, gently closing them.

"Why did you do it? You could have stayed with me… been on my team… survived all of this…"

He swore he saw her mouth twitch, curving into a giddy smile. It was a trick of the light, he swore it. But he had seen to many movies, and was in no mood to take chances.

"I'm sorry Claire."

Leon held the gun two or three feet from her face, aiming directly at her forehead. He pulled the trigger, ignoring the crimson that splashed his shoes. He was already past her and on his way down the hall. A mental tally going on in his head.

_Two down, three to go._

He shot down two hallways, astounded by their silence. It was as if he was the only living thing in the building. Nothing followed him, nothing preceded him. His only company was the incessant beat of his heart and the mellow thud of his boots on the floor. So lost in his thoughts of solitude that he nearly ran into the hulking man at the end of the next hall. His huge hulking frame filled the hallway, blocking all escape; worst of all the man was looking right at Leon.

"Barry!" Leon hissed, his voice strained.

"Hello Leon, going to see the boss I assume. Don't get your hopes up, one of your team members already passed this way, and I made short work of him. Just like I'll make of you."

The older man's voice was deep. The kind of voice Leon might have trusted had it not been used to tell him his time was up.

Leon crouched as the other man shot at him, the bullets just barley missing his head. "Don't get your hopes up Barry, I've already taken out Claire and Jill!"

Something hard and cold pressed itself to the back of Leon's head.

"You got who now?"

The light voice was playful, yet commanding. When Leon turned to see who had spoken his eyes found a beautiful woman, who was obviously having just as hard a time as he was based on the red hue of her cheeks. Maybe she had been following him all along.

"Good job on taking me out copper!" She said sarcastically, finger tightening on the trigger as the words left her mouth.

Leon flung himself backwards, smashing into a wall. He scrabbled away voicing his confusion as he did.

"Damnit! Then who the hell did I shoot!?"

"Probably Rebecca, she didn't call in last check up time!" Jill called angrily, swinging the gun to keep him in her sights.

_**BANG BANG**_

Leon scrambled clumsily to his feet, amazed the shots had gone wide. With a surge of power he shot around the corner, desperate mind thinking of anything he could do.

_If I stop now, They'll get me… damnit I don't want it to end like that!_

He frantically swung his head from side-to-side, looking for a crevasse or vent to hide in. Finally he spotted something that could help him. It was the latter, just a small grate on the floor, though it didn't fit the description of grate. It was more or less a hole crammed into the wall. If he were lucky it would be big enough for him to slide into.

With a grunt he threw himself forwards, twisting his body around so he was looking out of the small shaft. He only waited a few seconds before Jill rounded the corner, quietly stepping so he wouldn't hear her. She pressed herself against the wall, body curving delicately to lay her flat. She was looking for him, thinking she had the upper hand in this stealth sneak.

With a grim smile Leon aimed carefully, making sure he wouldn't miss. Although he had gotten more rounds from Claire, he was running short. They must have fallen during his escape from the angry woman.

With a small sigh Leon took aim and fired. The bullet struck Jill's breast, sending a small spray of crimson as it did. With a soft thud she hit the ground, her frame still as she lay there.

"Sorry Jill, but it was your choice to join him."

Leon slithered out of the grate, sliding silently along the floor on his belly until he saw Barry again. The large man was facing the opposite direction, paying no heed to his surroundings. Leon crawled closer, his training kicking in. The closer he got the less room for error he had. He took aim, made sure his targets heart would be hit and with out a moment's hesitation he fired, bringing the big man down.

"Sorry Barry, nothing personal, but I'm running out of time."

_**BANG**_

Searing pain racked Leon's body as the round smashed into his flesh. A spray of red flew over his shoulder, splattering the ground in a grotesque mosaic. He tenderly brought his fingers to the mark, wincing as he heard a deep voice from directly over him.

"Game over Kennedy."

Leon rolled onto his back, examining the man above him. Light brown hairs stuck up in a shape reminisce of a porcupine 's quills over high eyebrows, and focused brown eyes. A tight green tee shirt clung to a lean muscular frame, ending on the biceps of well-sculpted arms, whose hands were holding the gun that had just taken Leon out of the game.

The man glared, the corners of his mouth tweaking up ever so lightly. He looked away in an attempt to retain his malevolent aura, but failed miserably as the Secret Service agent grinned at him. Small quick movements racked his mouth as he tried not to return the grin. All attempts failed miserably.

"God Damnit Chris… you beat me again..." Leon grumbled, unable to remove the small bitter note of defeat from his voice.

Barry slowly got up behind them, groaning about how he was too old to play this game anymore. The big man brushed at the flecks of red paint on his shirt, and mumbled something about his wife throwing a fit when she saw the mess Leon had made of the once pale yellow shirt.

All other complaints were drowned out as three women rounded the corner.

"Leon I think I get a penalty shot. You didn't have to shoot me in the head. This is paintball not shoot-everyone-like-we're-all-zombies!" she said, her hands on her hips. A large purple bruise was beginning to form on her forehead; it was still encrusted with the thick red paint from the ball he'd shot her with.

Leon smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Claire, I kinda let my imagination get control of me!"

A small youth walked around Claire, a rubbing her back lightly,

"Dangit! I was hoping I would last longer this time! I can't believe I didn't investigate your noise further! I mean it was totally obvious that a fat lunk like you was hidden there!"

Leon smiled, beginning to offer up some sort of solace to the young girl, but Claire cut him off.

"Psh, the only reason you didn't get him, is because even when he is trying no sort of evil aura can ever come off Leon. You didn't think he would hurt you Becca!"

She laughed, her small giggle quickly drowned out by everyone else's howls of laughter.

When the laughter died down Chris launched himself into a tirade of obnoxious taunting.

"HAH! You all suck! I owned you all! Who won? Chris won! Who's the bomb, Chris is the bomb! HAH!"

Chris danced around the now silent players, chortling happily and rubbing his victory in their faces.

Leon flicked his head towards the others, a smile setting his face aglow.

"So, wanna make him wish he had never heard of the game paint ball?"

Malevolent chuckles filled the air, signaling the other member's responses.

"All right then on my mark, we fire."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chris was never able to get all the red dye out of his shirt.


End file.
